


where’s my angel

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Storms, Strangers to Lovers, beomgyu you’re so precious, icarus - Freeform, lol sorry, they kissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A brief background on this...The fall of Icarus is a familiar story for many. For those who don’t know, Icarus was given wings made out of feathers and wax by his father to escape the Crete. Icarus enjoyed his flight in the sky but eventually his wings could not withstand the heat of the sun which caused him to fall into the ocean and drown due to the weight of his wings. This story is different.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	where’s my angel

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Blue & Grey by BTS while writing this maybe u should too :D

Kai has wings. He has soared to many heights that not other one has. For a long time only Kai was the one who reached the peak of the highest cloud until he met Beomgyu, similar to Kai—has wings and could soar above and beyond the clouds. The only difference is that Beomgyu has smaller wings compared to Kai. 

Their first encounter was surprising to Kai considering that he doesn’t really expect to meet anyone in the sky. “Oh hello!” Beomgyu was the first one who greeted Kai and Kai turns around looking surprised to see someone. “ Oh ” Kai says “Hello, what are you doing here?” he asks and Beomgyu chuckles “Same as you silly! To fly” 

Kai was caught off-guard and smiled at the other’s response. “I’m Beomgyu” 

“I’m Kai”

Beomgyu brushed his wing with Kai’s and whispered “Race me to the mountain?” 

“You’re on.”

The two raced through the clouds and Kai was impressed that Beomgyu could fly so fast with such short wings. Giggles and screams filtered in the high sky while the two were trying to conquer each other to see who’s the fastest one to reach the mountains. Kai was too focused with Beomgyu because the other is so small—he looked so fragile and Kai wanted to make sure nothing bad will happen to him considering his wings are relatively smaller....also Beomgyu is relatively smaller than Kai. 

“I win!” Beomgyu shouts as soon as he landed on the mountain peak while Kai was just 20 cm away from the other. Out of breath, Kai just smiles at the other. “You’re unbelievable.” Kai tells him and Beomgyu flies closer to the other and makes their wings touch again. “You too.” Beomgyu whispers to the other and the church bells struck once....and one more time. It went on but the two were silent. “Uh” Kai blurted out in the awkward silence between them and Beomgyu pressed his lips together before sighing out. “I have to go” Beomgyu says and Kai nods. “We can see each other again tomorrow?” Kai was quite unsure with what he said but Beomgyu smiled. “Yeah let’s meet tomorrow” Beomgyu said with the biggest smile on his face making Kai smile back. 

Both didn’t know what to do. Neither of them knew who should leave first or who should stay. The two kept on blocking each other’s ways and they just giggled it out. Beomgyu suddenly gave Kai a hug which made the other shocked.

“I’ll go now for real” Beomgyu chuckled and went on. “See you!” Kai shouted as Beomgyu flew away and Beomgyu waved back at the other. 

A start of a beautiful friendship.

Days went on and they kept meeting each other at the same spot where they first met. Racing in the sky and going to random places. Eventually they got to know more about each other.

They stopped by a labyrinth next to a hill out of town and they sat down the center of the labyrinth as the birds chirped and the wind blew. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Kai stated and Beomgyu looks at the horizon at front and replies with “What is it?”. “Well, why are your wings small?” 

Beomgyu takes a deep breath and Kai started to regret asking it to the other but Beomgyu replies anyway. “I was born with wings and I assume you too,” Beomgyu states and Kai nods in response. “My parents didn’t have wings. They considered me indifferent. Someone not worthy to be part of their family. My father cut my wings off when I was little”

Kai felt his whole soul drop to the entrance of the underworld. “W-what...why?” Kai started to panic. “To see if I was worthy to be their son” Beomgyu looks at Kai with teary eyes. “Beomgyu,” 

“Didn’t know they would grow back and up until now I hide it from them.”

“I’m sorry” Kai says, placing his hand over Beomgyu’s hand and the other interlaces their fingers together—grasping it tightly.

“You don’t have to be sorry Kai” Beomgyu said with his voice slightly cracking but his eyes were a sight of reassurance. 

Kai brings his hand to Beomgyu’s face and caresses the other’s cheek ever so gently. 

Slowly, their faces started to get closer and closer. Beomgyu couldn’t wait any longer so he pulls Kai towards him with both of his hands and places his lips onto the other’s.

Both of their wings started to span, the wind brushed over their skin with their hair flowingwith it. The kiss felt like they were beyond the heavens—it was an extraordinary feeling. The feeling of this kiss felt higher than the heights the two fly everyday. 

It started to drizzle causing them to break the gap between them. “We have to go, a storm is coming” Beomgyu says and grabs Kai by the wrist then they fly out of the labyrinth. As they flew higher, the rain felt heavier. They tried to go higher and higher to surpass the cloud causing the rain but with each height they surpass, Beomgyu keeps getting pushed down as his small wings can’t bear the weight of the rain.

Lightnings and thunders started to form and Kai grabs Beomgyu’s hand and pulls him up. 

Unfortunately, Beomgyu’s right wing was starting to have a tear because of the weight. Kai then tries to pull Beomgyu closer to him and carries him. The lightning approached closer and closer to them and Kai tried to avoid them.

What he didn’t know was a big lighting will struck above him. 

Kai pulls Beomgyu closer to his chest and made his wings enclose the other boy.

Beomgyu tried to call for Kai but all he heard was a loud scream and they both started to fall from the sky down to the ocean.

Beomgyu was able to reach the surface but Kai was nowhere to be seen. Beomgyu kept on shouting “Kai!” but there was no response. 

He then looked over and there he saw the boy slowly going to the bottom of the ocean. Beomgyu quickly dives into the water and tries to get Kai back up.

Kai’s wings made it difficult for Beomgyu to bring him back up. Kai’s weight started tk get lighter as his wings were slowly detaching from him due to the lightning struck. 

Beomgyu, with all his might, was able to fly just a few inches above the surface and was able to bring Kai to shore. 

The rain started to calm down a bit but Beomgyu’s tears kept on falling and falling. 

“Kai?” Beomgyu cried out and Kai was pale as the white sand beneath him. 

“Please” Beomgyu’s whispered and laid his head on Kai’s chest.

Kai’s chest moved and Beomgyu looked at him thinking Kai will wake up.

What Beomgyu didn’t know, that was his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> would like to give a so to lara ilysm  
> @GYUKAl on twt


End file.
